The convergence of human genome sequencing, microdevice fabrication technologies, and high-performance computing have led to a new era in cancer genomics research. Now we can analyze the behavior of thousands of genes simultaneously in primary tumor samples. The goal of the Genomics Core is to make gene expression analysis technologies and other genomic methods available to investigators in the DF-HCC Lung Cancer SPORE. This Core will bring extensive genomic experience to bear on lung cancer-related experimental and clinical questions. Specific aims are as follows: 1. To generate gene expression profiles for Lung SPORE projects using oligonucleotide microarrays. The Genomics Core will provide gene expression array hybridization services for Lung SPORE projects, as well as a data pipeline for sending the data to investigators. The Core will also assist projects in array-based studies of loss-of-heterozygosity. 2. To assist members of Lung SPORE projects with data analysis of expression profiles using existing and innovative approaches. The bio-informatics staff of the Genomics Core, in concert with the Bio-Statistics Core and the SPORE project leaders, will use a variety of supervised and unsupervised methods to analyze expression data. 3. To coordinate data sharing between projects in this SPORE, with other lung cancer SPOREs, and with other NCI lung cancer initiatives. The Genomics Core will establish web sites and other methods for data sharing with lung cancer research programs throughout the United States.